


The Blue of the Sky // Colours // Ryden

by IzzyGrace



Series: Ryden soulmate AU [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brendon is scared of his parents disapproval, Brendon was happy, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Ryan is a sad man, Ryan works at a tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGrace/pseuds/IzzyGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where everything is black and white until you touch your soulmate</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Ryan just wanted to be happy and Brendon just wanted a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter i: The First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... enjoy?

All Ryan had ever seen was black and white. That's what life was like for the ones who hadn't found their soulmates. He didn't care much, he'd gotten used to black and white, he had learned to tune out everyone talking about how beautiful colours were. He had almost gotten sick of hearing about the supposed 'blue' the sky was, and how beautiful and colourful flowers were. Ryan had cut himself off from the world for some time now and was fine in his apartment alone, he was fine with the black and white.

Brendon was a dreamer, he had grown up imagining finally meeting the girl of his dreams. He always thought about the possibilities of the colours, he dreamed about how amazing they would be. Brendon was raised by two loving parents, he knew they would always love him, but he also saw the way they looked at soulmates of the same sex. He was told on multiple occasions that it 'just wasn't right' and Brendon had become accustomed to this, simply assuming he would end up with a beautiful woman. 

Everything changed that sunny Friday afternoon. Brendon was coming back from his lunch break, he carried a small box, filled with greek salad from the restaurant down the street from the musicall instrument shop he worked at. Ryan walked back to his job at the CD store he worked at, he carried a bag of McDonald's in one hand and played on his phone with the other. Of course, neither boy was watching where they were going and of course, that caused the inevitable collision.

Ryan completely froze as his whole world exploded into colour, he looked around the streets, up at that beautiful blue sky, down at those colourful flowers. He could finally see. After taking in all the scenery, he directed his attention to the boy who he had collided with, he fiddled with his scarf nervously as he looked at the boy. Ryan could not believe how beautiful the man in front of him was "beautiful" he breathed out "colours are beautiful"

Brendon's whole world immediately flipped upside down, everything was so bright, so beautiful, he could finally see colours. There was just one problem, the boy standing in front of him was... well... a boy. He shook his head in disbelief as he looked at the shorted boy, he watched him fiddle nervously with his... was that yellow?... scarf. His parents would never accept him. He couldn't handle this "what do you mean?" He asked in a convincing voice and watched as the boys face dropped, he felt sorry for him, he felt wrong "listen, I have to go to work, bye" he said quickly before jogging off, not daring to look back.

Ryan could physically feel his heart drop in his chest. He wasn't his soulmate's soulmate? How could this happen? He almost went after him but couldn't bring himself to do it, he felt weak, of course this would happen... when had anything ever gone right for Ryan Ross?


	2. Chapter ii: Introductions and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan introduce themselves... yay?

It had been a week since Ryan's world had took its plunge into colour and he hadn't exactly done anything other thann sit in his apartment and go to work. He had been ignoring so many calls and texts from worried family members and friends, he was much too busy shuffling around and feeling sorry for himself. He looked at his old red bass and sighed to himself, he definitely needed a new one, and maybe it was time to leave the apartment.

Ryan threw on a white shirt and jeans, slipped on his old shoes, draped one of his longer beige scarves around his neck, and grabbed his keys. He patted his dog Dottie on the head before heading out the door. He pressed the unlock button for his car and the little chirping noise went off, signaling it was unlocked. He crawled into the car and looked to the rear view mirror, his hair was messy and getting long... he needed a cut soon.

He pushed his hair out of his mind and put his key in the ignition. The radio turned on to a song called 'Centuries' by 'Fall Out Boy' he grinned and turned up the radio as he drove out of his driveway towards the Music shop.

The first thing he noticed was the cashier, and it seemed the cashier noticed him too. Of course he did, it was /him/; it was the boy who granted him the ability to see colours. From his name tag, it seemed his name was Brendon.

Brendon heard the bell go off, signaling a customer entering and looked up, in that moment, his heart almost completely stopped. It was /him/ his soulmate, the poor guy he left on the sidewalk confused and lost. He couldn't help but feel completely awful. He watched as the boy went over to the bass section, he picked out the nicest red bass and went to the counter.

"Hello, sir- er- Brendon" Ryan said as he put the bass down on the counter "I would like to purchase this instrument" he said in the most professional way he could possible handle. 

Brendon nodded "alright, cash or credit- uh- I don't know your name..." Brendon attempted to sound professional but in front of this boy, he couldn't help trip over his words. He had to admit he was cute... okay, he was perfect, he was Brendon's dream. But dreams don't come true for everyone, especially not for Brendon Urie.

"It's Ryan" he muttered in reply "and debit" he said, taking the debit machine "sorry for bumping into yoy last week, by the way, I must have souneed insane" he sighed, causing Brendon to feel awful. This perfect man thought he would be alone, that he was nobody's soulmate, but Brendon couldn't let himself do anything, he wouldn't be able to handle the dissapointment from his parents. 

"I- it's fine" Brendon said "don't worry about it" he finished, watching ryan swipe his debit card before putting the bass in it's case, he handed over to Ryan and watched as he put his card away.

Ryan too the instrument and offered a weak smile "thanks, Brendon" he said quietly before making his waY out of the store. Brendon watched him with sad eyes as he saw the car drive away, it wasn't until after the car was gone the he noticed the long beige scarf across the saxophone propped up on the counter. He picked it up and put it to his chest, sighing longingly.

Ryan sighed to himself as he drove away, he had left his scarf there in hopes that he would see Brendon again, but dreams don't come true for everyone, especially not for Ryan Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise me, criticize me, give me ideas, love me, comment plz


	3. Chapter iii: something finally goes right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End, fluff, happiness, I'm not /that/ cruel.

Brendon laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly, he just couldn't get his mind off of Ryan... He knew he felt something for him, what he didn't know is if he could stand the shunning he would receive from his parents when he walked into their house, showing off his beautiful boyfriend....

He rolled onto his side and looked at his bedside table, where Ryan's scarf laid. That's when he made the decision, he would fight for Ryan and his parents would need to live with it. The only problem was that he had no idea where he would find Ryan... he fucked up, didn't he?

The next morning, Brendon slipped out of his bed, having hardly any sleep the night before. He threw on his clothes, putting his shirt on inside out by accident but not noticing. He grabbed Ryan's scarf and shoved it into his bag before leaving his apartment to go to work.

He got to his car and noticed something on the wheel, as if his life could be any worse... he had parked illegally all night, he wouldn't be able to drive the car with that weird metal thing on the wheel.... 

Brendon sighed in frustration as he began his walk to work, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and walked with his head down. Slowly, he began to feel small drops of water on the top of his head, and soon enough, rain was pouring from the sky.

He ducked into the nearest shop, which happened to be a CD store, to get out of the rain. He looked around the store for a minute before his heart basically jumped out of his chest, standing behind the till, mouth gaping open in surprise, was Ryan.

Brendon slowly approached the till, swallowing nervously "hey, Ryan" he said and reached into his bag, pulling out a long scarf "you forgot something yesterday..."

Ryan bit his lip as he reached forward, taking the fabric in his fingers "thank you, Brendon" he said quietly, shyly, almost pitifully.

"I see them too" Brendon blurted out "the colours, I mean, I saw them when you bumped into me, it's just- my parents think people with same sex soulmates are like- mentally ill or something... I mean- I really like you and everything and I think you're per-" 

His rambling was cut off as a hand grabbed his collar, pulling him forward. Brendon and Ryan's lips crashed together and they stayed there for a while, Brendon closed his eyes as he completely fell apart against Ryan's lips, melting into the kiss.

Ryan pulled away with a lopsided grin, he moved his mouth to his ear slowly and whispered "your shirt is inside out" 

Brendon his his arms gently "I've had a lot on my mind lately, okay?" He protested

Ryan smirked slightly "I know, I know, I'm just teasing you, Bren" he said, studying his face.

Brendon smiled lightly as he looked into the other boy's eyes "be my boyfriend?" He asked quietly, earning a soft nod in response.

Something finally went right for Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross.

And finally, together, they could enjoy the blue of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this... maybe... *evil laughter*


End file.
